A metal from the past is unsheathed
by fallengamer13
Summary: As an everyday normal person, we usually don't get teleported into the future for any normal reason. But for Adam after a fight with unknown attackers, he doesn't have much in the way of options to becoming a cyborg ninja. What's even worse is the fact that he was apart of desperado LLC. But the real kicker is that our story doesn't start in 2017...it starts in 2182...
1. Chapter 1

A metal from the past is unsheathed.

Hello fanfiction readers! After playing Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, I thought up of how cool it would be for a Cyborg Ninja to be in Mass Effect. So just for the record, I want positive Critizm from you guys in the review. I have difficulty controlling my emotions due to having ADHD so I would prefer it if you guys bring the issue out...carefully.

Disclaimer: I Don't own the metal gear franchise, mass effect, nor any music in this fiction of my imagination. I can only own my O.C. and the way he influences this fic.

Authors note, this will be one of my few M rated fics for some specific reasons.

* * *

On the streets of Chicago.

Our story, which will take long to explain, begins in the United States of America. Or rather, it focuses onto one person of Interest. The person, or a barely turned 18 year-old boy, walks down the streets of the city in ragged clothes of disinterest. To the perception of all passerby, he was just another homeless person that doesn't concern their lives. Sure their were people who helped him out time to time, but for the most part, passerby just leave him out of their knowledge to the boy's slight grimace.

Stopping at a nearby alleyway that looks like it could use some redecorating, the boy then goes past a garbage canister before crawling into his 'home'. Which was a cardboard house with multiple blankets and some pillows. Taking off his cloak that looks to rip off any second, we see the boy's features. His regular blue eyes bring no sense of uniqueness to the world. His dirty and uncombed black hair is messily put around his grimy face lazily. His pale white grimy shirt shows many signs of wear and tear all over it, infact there is a large rip on the back of it as the boy lays down inside his home.

"Another day, another crappy existence." The boy muses dryly as he puts a nearby hat on his face before attempting to fall asleep. Hopefully to dream a better time then what he was currently having. The reality he was in now however, was cruel once again as it wakes up his nearly asleep body by a nearby policeman tapping him. Grumbling in annoyance, the boy lifts his hat to see the police officer's gaze at his body. "I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but since you haven't listened to the other warnings by C.P.D. I have to take you in." The police officer says in a standard, authoritative voice.

Sighing once again as he gets up, the boy wraps his cloak around his body before folding up his house with his items in it. He then puts it onto the nearby dumpster as the police officer trains his green eyes on his every move, right hand near his M9 incase of anything occurs. The boy then turns puts his arms behind his back, saying in response. "Here you go officer, you can cuff me now." The officer does so without question as he leads him to the police cruiser.

After around a good half hour of driving, the officer asks. "I take it that you're Adams? Sorry about your family kid." The boy, now named Adam, replies while smiling dryly. "No need for sorry, just get the bastards who did it and then put them in jail." Adam then hears a sigh come from the officer who replies. "It's not exactly that simple, besides yourself, there hasn't been anyone else to come in as a witness to the drive by." Adam then closes his eyes as he shoots a quick response. "And because I was knocked out first from the attack, there isn't anyone to identify them. Great." Adam's doesn't get anything said from the police officer for a good 3 seconds, and before he can speak, he gets something on his radio.

"Hold on a second. 5-1 here, what's the problem central? A call at the nearby abandoned curb? You want me to check it out?*The officer takes a quick look behind him at Adam before returning his attention to the road* Sure, I can do that. Just send someone over to pick up this kid I have alright?" The officer wait's for a response as he gets a confirmation from his superior. Hanging the receiver back onto the radio, the officer replies in an apologetic tone. "Sorry about that, seem's like someone called from near where your house used to be." This causes Adam's attention to switch to the officer with a slight bit of optimism as the officer shakes his head, causing Adam to look down sadly.

* * *

At the former home to Adam.

Stopping infront of a damaged house, the officer opens his door cautiously before telling Adam. "It shouldn't take too long for another officer to get here so you should probably get some rest-?" The officer then seems to hear something outside the vehicle that Adam's ears cannot, and then he starts to ready his holstered M9 before quickly replying. "Hello!? Anyone in need of help?! This is officer Johnson of the Chicago Police department here!" The officer only gets to what Adams hears is silence. "Something's not right here. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, call central." Johnson says as he then hands Adam's a radio before he then heads forward into the area.

The passage of time is dull and uninteresting to Adam, who is about to fall asleep when he hears a gunshot ring out. This causes him to immediately awaken to pay attention to what is going on. Before Adam can decide to start asking for Johnson, he hears some more Gunshots before seeing a bloodied Johnson return to the vehicle. "Shit shit shit!" Johnson curses as he quickly gets inside the vehicle before getting on the radio. "Central! Central do you copy!? This is officer Johnson of police cruiser 5-1 under fire and requesting backup immediatl-!" Johnson is interrupted by the sound of a door being opened infront of him, Adam and Johnson turn their eyes to the sound and their eyes widen by a white caucasian male holding an RPG-7 that is now pointed at the car.

"Book it!" Adam yells as his head is then knocked against the dashboard by the RPG-7 round hitting near the vehicle. Despite their power, sometime the weight of the grenade causes the accuracy of the shot to vear, this causes the car to flip over and both Johnson and Adam's to crumple against the 'floor' of the car now. "Shit! Officer! Are you alright?!" Adams quickly say's to no response from the officer. "Fuck! Get them before they call for help!" A loud female voice shouts out as Adam quickly widens his eyes in realization. "I gotta get out of here!" Adam roars as he then tries to kick the window out of the cruiser. Not getting much leeway due to his famished body. Turning to see the window to the officer is broken somewhat, Adam smashes his elbow into it, widening it enough for his cuffed hands to get through and unlock his cuffs. He also attempts to grab the officer's gun but is interrupted by the sound of something reloading.

Grabbing Johnson's baton, Adam smashes the window behind him before crawling out. And in good time too as another RPG round hits the vehicle, destroying it along with Johnson who was inside it. "Fuck! Get him!" The guy with the rocket launcher orders as 3 guys with AK-47U's come out of the house to point their weapons at Adam. Running away to get into a more defendable position, Adam gets hit in the right thigh a couple of times as he falls over the railing of a patio to a house that he was attempting to run into.

Quickly scrambling to run forward, Adam hears the sound of the people who are attacking him coming after him with a fanaticism about them. "This is turning out to be one hell of a day!" Adam dryly jokes as he hides behind the house before contemplating his options. In a fight against these guys, they had the range and firepower to kill him easily. It also didn't help that his thigh was injured which will slow down him movement. Running would be a good option, but as he was preparing to leave, he dropped the radio Johnson gave him. Bending over painfully to pick it up, he see's a picture taped onto the back of the radio. It shows Johnson smiling with his right arm holding a women next to him...aswell as a baby.

Time freezes for Adam as he see's his own blood near the radio. _An image of an adult male and women on the ground holding a baby is shown near a pool of blood, Adam attempting to reach them weakly._ His sense of time distorted, he sees the barrel of one of the AK-47U's come over only for his eyes to glare at the person with murderous rage.

* * *

Play The time has come DMC4

The person who was holding the AK, didn't know what hit them as the baton was used in a backwards striking motion. Smashing his right eye to his outcry of pain. Dropping his weapon from the pain as he holds his now removed right eye. The killer didn't see Adam grab the weapon before pulling the trigger on him. This causes his chest to rip open, showing his insides to the people their as he falls over.

"I'm gonna kill all of you bastards." Adam proclaims as his eyes seem to show a very demonic glare. All he gets in response is the other gunman shooting at him. Not even caring for his own safety anymore, Adam rushes the gunman, getting the police baton to shatter from a stray shot. Jumping forward, Adam stabs the remnants of the baton into the mouth of the gunman to his right, killing him as his buddy tries to react in time with his ally being killed.

Adam only points the assault rifle at the man's face before pulling the trigger, splitting his face in half to his shock. His weapon arm twitched and fired a couple of rounds off into the air, hitting Adam's left arm roughly. Jostled backwards, Adam grabs the body of the gunman who was hit with the broken baton and uses him as a shield from the bullets that was coming his way by the leader. Grabbing the knife's off of the dead hitman's chest, Adam runs forward, rage fuelling his hurt body as the guy with the rocket launcher fires another rocket at Adam. The Propelled explosive blasts near him, propelling him into the air to stab the now shocked heavy support into the top of his head.

As he lands on the ground, Adam is knocked back by the female leader who uses her pistol before attempting to reload the weapon. Grabbing the weapon, Adam then slams his right shoulder into the women's jugular to her panic as she backs off. Pointing the weapon at her head, Adam see's that it's still empty. Throwing the weapon behind him, Adam then jumps onto the women before Punching her repeatedly in the face, attempting to smash it in.

"Die! Just Die!" Adam roars in a beastial manner as he continues his attack. He would've killed her by the ferouciousness of the attack had it not been for some people interfering. "Police! Step Away from the women and lay down on the ground now!" A female officer says as Adam only growls before he, reluctantly, gets off of the leader who only smirks as he then gets down onto the ground. While he does this, he doesn't notice the leader pull out a knife from her boot. While she also gets down as the officer approaches, she prepares to stab the officer only for a quick split decision to go across her. She then changes her target to Adam who is not expecting anything to happen.

Adam is taken out of his thoughts by the women stabbing her razor sharp knife into the lower rib area on his back. His eyes widened by the pain, he doesn't hear the scuffle go on between the officer and the leader. Feeling his consciousness fading, Adam decides to finish this once and for all. Scrambling forward, he tackles the leader onto the ground before she can stab the officer with her second blade. "Now!" Adam commands as the officer fires her gun at the leader. This kills her as it enters her ribcage and ruptures her internal organs.

Grinning at this, Adam falls over, his vision going black and white to his weakened minds knowledge. The female officer runs over to check on him, but see's his condition and shakes her head in disbelief. "Is...is she dead?" Adam asks weakly to the officer's nod. "She...or rather her men, killed johnson. Sorry about the mess." Adam jokes tiredly as his eyes start to close somewhat. "Stay awake!" The female officer shouts out as she tries to stop the bleeding, but cannot. "I'm a goner here lady. Just get your job done with everything else alright?" Adam says to her disbelief as she then replies "Thank you." Adam's vision completely goes out, seeing the female officer running to her vehicle to call central.

As she looks away, she doesn't see Adam's body be surrounded by dark tendrils of energy which drags him into the ground. By the time she turns around, every trace that he was there is gone. Erased from her sight.

* * *

Year 2017, Desperado Inc. Headquarters.

Walking into the medical procedure room, a nearby tech assistant is checking off the unused medical containers. "Alright, Gamma-34, Sigma-82, Zeta-45, and...huh?" The tech says to himself as he checks the data he's getting from the last medical container. "This can't be right. Hey mike!" The tech assistant yells as his teacher comes to him, looking extremely grumpy. "What did you do now Tom? Damage the fuel cells again?" Mike asks his assistant as he flushes in slight embarrassment/anger. "That only happened once and you know it!" Tom replies in a defensive manner. Grinning at this, Mike gets to business so as to avoid any more accidents caused by Tom. "Anyway, what's the problem? You know that I have alot of things to do with the Metal gear we got to modify." Mike then slightly see's something move in his peripheral vision, but ignores it to focus on his assistant as he answer's the question.

"I think that it's either a program glitch but," Tom points to a nearby medical container. "It says that Phi-02 is in activity, but that's...!?" Tom then jumps backwards as he see's a hand slap onto the edge of the container. Mike reacts quicker and pulls out his desert eagle side-arm to begin pointing at the container. "Get security down here now Tom!" Mike orders fiercely as Tom nods and quickly runs to go get them, only for him to stop as Mike replies. "My god, what in the hell happened to this guy, Jesus Fucking Christ." Doing an action that he'll regret later, Tom turns around to see a male human. Held in the tube with his left arm completely removed from his body, the arm is floating around the container to his disgust. But what is really bad is that his right leg is gone from the thigh downward.

All traces of the leg gone from his body, burned clean off...alongside 2nd degree burns. Looking to his face, Tom widens his eyes in realization. "Jesus! Its a kid!" Mike also widened his eyes to this knowledge. Getting onto the radio, he calls out. "Security! We have an Injured male child in a medical container down here on floor B-32! Get your asses down here now!" Mike then hears the sound of clanking on the other side before holstering the radio.

* * *

Several hours later

Waiting outside the door to the Medical facility is Sundowner who looks through the window to see the medical personal stabilizing the unknown male. Turning his attention to the two people who found the kid, Sundowner asks. "So you found this child in an unused medical chamber with no clear sign of entry?" Mike nods at this as Sundowner could only put his right hand to his face, in deep thought. He couldn't think of how this person came into the facility, they were especially tight on security as transferring a Metal Gear into the building took way too much planning and clearance as well.

Before Sundowner could continue to question the technician, the door behind him opened. "How could a human without cyber...Oh! Mr. Sundowner! I didn't expect you to be down here? I'm sorry for taking your time up for something as insigni-." Sundowner holds his left hand up to the persons face before replying. "It's not Insignificant if someone got through our security on full alert status without setting off any alarms. Now what were you saying before you saw me?" Sundowner is then greeted by the nod from the scientist. "It's completely impossible, but he's still alive...without any form of cybernetic enhancement on his body, which should have killed an adult by the pain." Sundowner quirks an eye at this, for it reminds him Of Jetstream Sam with his few cybernetics, yet he's a match for even himself in combat.

"Interesting, so is he awake?" Sundowner asks somewhat impatiently as he want's to see the person of interest. "Y-Yes, he's asking where he is as he doesn't know, and we checked, he isn't lying in that regard." Sundowner then moves past the scientist to see the person. Still floating in his chamber, Adam asks. "Who are you?" Sundowner only looks straight into Adam's eyes before replying. "My name is Sundowner, of Desperado Inc. And I'll ask you something, who are you?" Sundowner slightly grabs his blades underneath his trenchcoat incase the scientists missed something. "My name? Its Adam, just Adam." Adam admits before slightly turning his head in the tube.

"I have got to admit, medical equipment sure has gotten advanced for 2013." Sundowner quirks an eye at this. "I'm sorry, did you say 2013?" Sundowner inquires as Adam replies "Yeah? This is Chicago right? I'm glad that you guys saved me from that attack by those crazy gang guys, but how did you stop me from bleeding out? I thought I was too injured from the stab wounds for the blood flow to stop?" Sundowner only gets more confused. "I hate to break the news to you, but you're in Denver, the year is 2017, and you're not only injured by stab wounds, you've lost your left arm and right leg along with multiple burn wounds." Sundowner explains as Adam thinks for a second.

"Wait...WHAT!? The last thing that happened to me was that I passed out from blood loss in Chicago!? And what's this about it being 2017?! I've been gone for 4 Fucking years?! What the fuck is going on around here!?" Adam was panicking as he tried to move his missing limbs, only for nothing to happen. "What in the hell happened to me!?" Adam screams a bloodchilling yell out into the air as he realizes something. "_Wait a fucking minute here!? This is the Metal gear rising: Revengeance game I played before the drive by! Then that means that this guy is the real Sundowner! Shit shit shit! This is so bad!"_ Adam thinks to himself in his head quickly as his heart rate monitor starts to rise rapidly in unison to his distress, fooling all sensors about what is happening in his head.

"Calm him down with a sedative before he reopens the wounds!" A nearby scientist commands as multiple doctors apply the items to Adam's tank, calming him down. "Since you can't move around normally and since you have come into a highly confident facility owned by us, I have a..'proposition' for you." Sundowner starts as he can see having an extra soldier would be an advantage. "And that is?! Are you going to turn me into a robotic mutant or something?!" Adam says in a high pitch voice. "Somewhat. We can't allow anyone who has been in this facility to reveal the information to anyone else, so-" Sundowner then makes his HF scissor of death before pointing it at Adam's container. "-Join Desperado, and we'll let you live as a PMC for us." Sundowner explains as Adam only looks at the weapons in fear.

"...Okay okay! Just put those damn weapons away from me, they give me the creeps." Adam quickly admits defeat as Sundowner grins in victory over his opponent. "Just do me one favor would you?" Adam pleas with Sundowner who only disinterestedly asks. "What? After doing your job you'll quit? Sorry, that won't be happening." Adam interrupts him. "NO! Just let me keep my man parts atleast damnit! I need to feel human somewhat right?" This causes Sundowner to look at him for a quick second before starting to laugh evilly. "Sorry, but a full body conversion is what you need, and as such, you cannot have them." Adam widens his eyes in horror as he covers his 'pride' with his right arm to Sundowner's continued laughter.

* * *

Year, 2183 CE Outside orbit of Therum, Artemis Tau Cluster.

Commander Shepard, one of the first Human spectres, aswell as a man, tries to handle things as best as he can. Many might call it hopeless optimism, but he doesn't, he sticks to his beliefs. And right now, his feelings are screaming at him to press the cancel button for his call to the citadel infront of him. His belief's however, decide that this would be a very bad situation to arise if he does that.

Trying to retort to the Turian Ambassador, Commander Shepard is interrupted by Joker talking over him. "Commander?" Ignoring him for the moment, Shepard replies. "I'm sorry If I offended your sense of duty Ambassador, but this is my ship. If you have a problem with my decisions, you can-" "COMMANDER!" Joker roars over the Intercom surprising Shepard along with the ambassadors. "It seem's that your pilot could use some lessons aswell." The Turian ambassador replies quickly like a snake. "I don't think that's the case Ambassador, Joker doesn't interrupt me unless its Dire...be back as quick as I can." Sheppard politely says as he terminates the call.

Taking a deep breath, Sheppard replies over the Intercom. "What's wrong Joker?" The response he gets next is confusing. "We just recovered an escape pod of unknown manufacture near our position, it looks to have someone inside of it." Joker says as Shepard asks "Well, then what's the problem? You have Docter Chakwas along with T'Soni helping out, so I don't think that you'd need to inform me infront of the Amb-!?" Shepard is interrupted by the sound of Chakwas over the intercom. "Th-That isn't the problem Shepard." Hearing Chakwas sound distressed was new to Shepard, and thus, he dragged his full attention to her voice over the Intercom.

"Then what is the Problem Chakwas?" Shepard asks only to regret that later as a distorted voice replies over the intercom. "I have this, 'Chakwas' hostage right now, so 'commander' I would like it if you would bring anyone you want down into this medical facility so I can talk to you...that would be agreeable no?" Shepard's blood freezes in his veins from the murderous intent brought over the intercom. "Who in the hell are you?!" Shepard demands as he only hears silence. "You'll get your answer's soon enough, just get down here or else I'm blowing this entire facility to hell along with myself." the voice repeats again as Shepards hands shake in slight rage.

* * *

Outside the medical Bay...with backup.

"Shepard." Wrex says in acknowledgment as he unholster's his shotgun. "I'll try to get a shot in at him incase anything happens...alright Shepard?" Garrus replies as he pulls out his Sniper rifle, only for Ashley to reply. "And take out Chakwas too!? I knew that you were a-" "Ashley..." Shepard says in a warning tone of voice as Kaiden taps his shoulder. "I'll handle her Shepard, you just do what you do best." Kaiden says as Shepard grins slightly "What? Getting you a date Kaiden?" this causes Wrex and Garrus to chuckle slightly. Shepard then notices something. "Where's Tali and Liara?" Shepard asks as Garrus points outside a broken window to the medical bay, Tali laying on the ground resting...also unconsious. "The second he was awake Tali fired a round at him for some reason, he then grabbed her and threw her through the damn window before anyone could react. He then grabbed Chakwas and then holed back up into the room which Liara's in." Garrus replies as Shepard curses underneath his breath.

"This is gonna be a real bitch and a half *Sigh*. I'm going in." Shepard states as he goes in through the door. Walking up next to the door to the reserve med bay, Shepard is surprised by the voice from before replying. "Are you the commander?" Shepard takes a slight step back as he replies. "Yes, I'm commander Shepard of the Normandy. No-one else is behind me-." "I see 4 people behind you attempting to follow you silently without your notice, alongside that, one of them is prepping some explosives in order to breach the door that I'm behind." Shepard widens his eyes before rapidly turning around to the dumbfounded faces of his compatriots. Mouthing a 'What the Fuck' to them, he gets the same as he turns back around.

"What are your demands?" Shepard asks as he stays where he is, because he doesn't know what his unknown hostage taker is doing. "My demand is simple, I want your agreement to let me fix my visor unit due to one of your compatriots shooting at me. This damage is not serious, but it is a problem as I am having difficulty telling targets beyond a 100 feet radius from this location." Shepard can't believe what he's hearing. "Wait...how in the hell are you detecting that!?" The commander only gets silence before a reply occurs. "That's for me to know and you to not, for if I were to tell you, I would self-destruct and anything within a 200 foot radius of me will be obliterated." Shepard freezes in place once again as Garrus replies. "You've gotta be kidding? He's a walking bomb? Damn." Garrus then reluctantly returns his gun back to place along with Wrex to Kaiden and Ashley's confusion. "If he can blow up from that, one of our shots could blow us up aswell." Wrex says begrudgingly as he starts to crack his knuckles together.

"All I want is this to be fixed, then be removed from this underwater facility here to Chicago Illinois, U.S.A. without any trouble. Any change will cause me to annihilate this entire facilities personal before procuring an escape vehicle." The voice says again as Shepard looks at the guys again. "Underwater? We're in..." Ashley starts only for Shepard to give her a hand gesture to tell her to be quiet.

"Is that all of your demands?" Shepard asks, hoping to find out more about this confused person on the other side of the door. "...Yes, you and your companions can now come inside, but any person who attempts to attack me will be killed with extreme prejudice...understood?" The voice replies in a informative tone. Shepard gulps slightly as he's somewhat afraid of what's on the other side of the door now.

"_I'm feeling fear? This is the first time in years since I was afraid...and I haven't even seen this guy yet!"_ Shepard thinks to himself in his head as he prepares to open the door, only for it to not open?! "Um...why isn't it opening..It worked before." The voice says which causes Chakwas to reply "You shorted out the control panel when you thru Tali outside." Shepard face faults while Garrus has to stifle laughter that might erupt from him at the idiot behind the door.

"Well...this is awkward." The voice replies as Shepard tries to think of a way to get them out of there. "I have a quick question for you commander." Shepard's attention switches from his thoughts to his surroundings as he replies "Shoot." "Do you want the door down in pieces, or intact?" The voice causes Shepard to look confused for a moment only for the voice to reply, "I'll take it as not being split in pieces. Step back Chakwas." The voice says as the sound of something humming in the air occurs. "And just what do you think you're going to do with that!?" Chakwas states in a quick fashion to the groups confusion. "What are you-!?" Shepard is interrupted by 2 blades, doing a vertical slash on the left/right of the door hinges. Jumping back, Shepard is then greeted with the blades returning from their spot before they go through the top and bottom parts of the door to which Kaiden shouts. "Holy shit!"

And as the swords disappear from sight, they get this response. "I would move out of the way of the door now, my kicking power will cause it to fly toward the elevator." The unknown person warns. Not taking any chances, Shepard immediately jumps through the window that Tali went through as Garrus and the others followed likewise before the door flew from a loud clang as metal upon metal is heard. Going outward in a quick fashion, it smashes through the window above Chakwas's desk, destroying it utterly and spraying shards across the central area. It then collides into the side of the elevator and stays into it. Looking at the now combined wall before turning their head's rapidly as someone starts to walk out. "Oh my god." Ashley mutters under her breath as she see's the person, who isn't Chakwas or T'soni.

* * *

The words that Ashley said were appropriate as the skeletonal warrior of metal appears infront of them. His arms bearing a resemblance to Jetstream Sam's right arm but with claws on the fingertips, sharp and dangerous as his chest looks padded for a great amount of protection. But not enough to give him a Bulky appearance. His legs in a greyish black armor have ample protection, but the key thing to pay interest to is that on the back of his legs are two long blades that look razor sharp. At the end of the blades on the back of his legs, are 6 Knives of some sort that look to be quickly grabbed and thrown at the opponent of the user.

To the sides of his waist are two compounding sheaths that are held in place with a track system and have a clip into the area near the entrance for their blades. Said blades are held in the hands of the person who flicks them downward out of habit. This shows that one of the blades is a Muramasa styled weapon while the other is unusual, a Sakabato. But the more unusual fact is that the Muramasa blade is colored a reddish gold while the sakabato is colored black. Looking at the last thing that caught the people's attention is the visor that has a sizable dent in it from a round of some sort impacting into it. However, the main details of the visor could be seen as it has 3 eyes on 3 separate armors around the top part of the head which look to somewhat go together in the connection point. With 2 smaller plates covering the chin before a larger plate goes up from the neckbone to the chin on all sides.

A moment of silence passes by as the mechanical oddity infront of them replies. "I really could use some help opening my visor if you guys would be so kind." Shepard only looks at Wrex who looks back at him in confusion. Sighing at this, Shepard only gets off of the metal floor he was on before dusting himself off. Walking up next to the being. Shepard replies. "Are you a geth?"

* * *

Play The Stains of time Metal gear rising revengeance ost

Hearing those words cause something of a pause for the mechanical warrior. Shepard and then the crew are then surprised by the laughter to come from the interesting individual infront of them. "Ok, what's so funny? He was just asked if he was a geth right?" Garrus replies as the others only shrug. Stopping his laughter, the being infront of them only sheathes his blades quicker than what the people their could track before putting his right hand onto his visor.

In a show of force, he starts to rip the metal off of his face to the shock of the people in the room as the piece flies onto Tali's body, groggily making her awaken. "Oh Boshtet, I feel like I was trampled by a krogan." Tali groans as she lifts the piece of the visor up to her confusion. "What's?..." Tali starts only to see where it came from, the armored warrior. Pulling her shotgun out, Tali is going to shoot when she see's something that shocks her. "What in the Hell?!" Kaiden shouts as he see's human flesh underneath the exposed part from the head.

"I don't know what a geth is, but..." Underneath the visor was an moving eyepiece like Sundowner which folds back to reveal a cyborg Red eye that flashes before glaring at Tali. "If you pull the trigger again lady, then I'll pull mine." The man puts his hand on his right sheath before pointing at Tali with it. "Please, like you could hit me with a sword at this distance." Tali replies confidently before it disappears as the man pulls the trigger, a shockwave occurring at his spot which knocks Shepard on his ass and the Sword flying out of the sheath, flipping around to impale the Shotgun that she had in her hands to which the only thing left was the Trigger itself.

Looking at the person in dumbstruck disbelief, Tali then see's that he has his hand on the other sheath in order to fire. Gulping, Tali only puts her hands up in defeat as the man only releases his hand on his weapon to help Shepard up. "So your the commander hm?" The man asks as Shepard nods to his own amusement. "Sorry about the rude manners I have, I'm trying to curb them but it's kinda hard when you were supposed to fight against other cyborgs and the like." The man apologizes as Shepard replies. "Ok, I'll need to say it. Who in the hell are you?" To this, the man only looks at Shepard before answering thus. "My name is Tornado..." Turning more clearly toward Tali and the others, He continues. "Tornado Adam's. Desperado Inc. Cyborg Ninja. Pilot of Metal gear Rexaus. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Adam replies as his visor folds back now that the impeding parts have been taken care off.

His face shows slight wear but nothing to much to note, his hair is now silver which gives him a devilish look as he looks around the room, taking in the surroundings. As he does this, Shepard inquires. "Um...did you say a Cyborg Ninja?" The reason Shepard asks this is because the idea sounds ludicrous in the first place. "Yeah. Along with being the pilot of Metal gear Rexaus...anything else you needed to know?" Adam asks as he only jumps over the broken window and goes to retrieve his weapon. Pulling it out of the wall it was in, Adam once again flicks the blade down to clean it off before sheathing it. Turning around, Adam see's Garrus and Wrex to his interest as he replies. "What's the year?" Shepard only looks at him in confusion before Adam repeats the question. "I said what's the year?!" Shepard only quickly replies. "2183 CE is the year Adam's."

Sighing at this Adam only scratches his head before leaning against the wall where the sword was stabbed into it. "Great...just great. This is the second time this stupid thing has happened. I swear, once I find out who is doing this shit to me I'm gonna gut them." Adam mutters quickly before seeing Shepard look at him in confusion. "Sorry, it's just the last time this happened I woke up 4 years in the future. Now? I woke up 166 years further than i was at? Goddamnit." Adam curses as he then kicks the wall, making a large dent in it to the group's surprise.

"Look," Shepard starts a he puts his hand onto Adam's back before getting quite a glare from Adam himself. "What? If you have something to say, then say it now." Adam replies as he then holds his hand on the trigger once again. Slighty gulping, Shepard answers. "Look, I know you're in a weird place right now..." Shepard only gets a questioning look by most of his crew to which he only waves his hands around slightly, translated thus. 'Just go with it.' Before continuing. "But we need your help with something..."

Quirking an eye at this, Adam replies. "And needing my help is done by shooting me in the face when I wake up?" Adam then glares at Tali who only sheepishly blushes at this. Shepard then replies. "Yeah...not exactly the kindest wake-up I've seen but still, we need your help with something." Adam only sighs as he then crosses his arms before putting his metallic back against the wall he was on. "Do you even know what I do commander?" Adam asks as Shepard only shakes his head no. "I'm from a PMC. And counting you guys never heard about me I guess that my species was written out of the picture." Adam only looks up at the ceiling as Ashley asks. "What's a PMC?" This causes Adam's to reply. "Private Military Company. Think of it like a Mercenary Military group." Shepard then speaks. "So like the Blue Suns?" Adam replies. "Who now?" "Nevermind." Shepard answers.

"Whatever." Adam replies before getting off of the wall and continuing. "Fact remains, I'm going to need repairs and electrolytes if I'm going to fight or the like." Raising an eyebrow to this, Chakwas politely asks. "Electrolytes? Why do you need them?" Turning to her, Adam replies. "I burn them quickly to use my increased capabilities. As such, I need either a proper power source from my enemy-." "Enemy?" Ashley inquires as Adam only points a finger at her. "No interrupting unless its life threatening." To this Ashley grumbles as Adam continues. "Or I need to consume some form of hyper Electrolyte package in order to keep performance at optimum capacity."

"How exactly do you get the energy from an enemy?" Shepard inquires while praying to whatever being above that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Well back when I fought," Adam starts before pulling out a knife and putting it flat onto his hand. "I grabbed the core energy unit from the cyborgs after...'alieviating' their problems." Adam states as Shepard then asks. "You don't mean..." Adam then looks at Shepard quickly before saying. "I rip out their core energy unit, which could be compared to a 'heart' of a regular human and then I absorb the liquids-.""Stop stop stop stop stop!" Adam then stops his talking to see Liara, after coming out of the room, curled up and her hands on her ears. "Please no more...no more talk of that. Its...barbaric." Liara whispers out as Adam only quirks an eye to this. "Its not like I eat it..." "No more!" Liara demands as Adam takes a step backwards.

"Well, you certainly have interesting people commander...?" Adam turns himself back to where Shepard and his other companions were at...however they aren't their at all? "Huh? Where did they go?" Adam starts as he then taps his foot onto the ground slightly.

To where Shepard was is the captain's quarters with the rest of his companions. "Shepard, I know you are one persuasive bastard, but I don't know if it's alright to have a guy who rip out people's hearts on our team and can freaking cut through things with swords." Garrus states as he then gets another response. "While I'll admit the guy is interesting, he does give off the whole 'I'm gonna kill you for looking at me wrong vibe' going on." Kaiden says this as Wrex counters the arguement. "Who cares if he rips out peoples hearts, if he can do more of the shit he did back when he woke up then i'll have a new person to spar against."

Wrex then laughs as Tali retorts. "Are you a Boshtet Wrex? If he can cut through a door held with mass effect fields to open and close, he can cut you in half." Wrex only glares at the Quarian before Ashley replies. "Either way Shepard, you've got to decide what we are going to do with him. Put him back to sleep or use him, its your choice." Ashley then gets surprised by the said person of whom she is talking about coming through the ceiling to their fright!

"There you guys were, I was trying to continue talking to you about the specifics of my needs when you disappeared. That's quite mean to do on a quest without asking him his permission." Adam states as the group look at him with wide eyes. "How in the hell did you get in here!?" Ashley screeches as Adam points to the Ceiling he came out off. "I climbed through and popped into here. Its as simple as that." Adam only gets a quick shout from Tali. "That can't be right! You would've needed to go through the eezo core area in order to find a path to here." Adam only looks at them before replying. "Eezo? You mean the blue/purple chamber thing at the center of this ship? I found it when I was looking for you guys and then I found a blueprint of the facility." Tali only groans at the riduclousness of the situation.

"So now that we are back together," Adam starts as the group look at him expectantly. "Can I get some food please?" This causes the group to facefault as they weren't expecting this.

* * *

Cafeteria.

Looking at disbelief at what is occurring, Shepard sees the after eating 5 plates of what Garder cooked up. (He still doesn't even know what to call the food even after giving him cooking materials.) Adam asks once again for another dish. This causes Garder to laugh as he is finally getting someone to enjoy the food he makes. "Surprisingly heavy amounts of all basic needed nutrients and less Electrolytes than a regular pizza...hmmm...next plate please." Adam only gets further eyes of disbelief by the crew except for the chef who is gladly giving the leftovers of the food he created to the cyborg warrior who is inhaling the food faster than what can be believed.

After finishing his 10th plate, Adam then stops before wiping his face off with a nearby napkin and then dusting off his hands. "Ok, while it isn't what I expected, I should be able to atleast go to 60% of power output for a mission." Adam states as he starts to move his wrists around to remove the stiffness in them. "Mission?" Shepard asks as Adam only replies. "Well yeah, if you need a show of my abilities before Hiring me then this will do it. And if you don't like me then you can leave me behind on the mission." Adam gets wide eyes from the group as Ashley starts to talk. "You don't mean like a suicide mission..do you?"

Adam only looks at the female soldier before replying. "Well yes, I've been left behind by my allies multiple times for not being quick with my jobs that needed to be done. Isn't it the same here if you screw up too many time you leave the being who causes such trouble behind?" Wrex then gives a good nod at this as once, a member of the merc team he was with for a mission was left behind. Not a pleasant memory but it happens.

"So where are we going off to? If it'll show what I can do for a hiring then I'll do it." Adam asks as he only crosses his arms as Shepard thinks of what they are going to do..Now that he thinks about it..."We're going to head to Noveria. Apparently Saren himself was seen in the area." Shepard replies as Adam nods. "Basically, you want me to kill him? Simple." Adam replies as he then starts toward the elevator, only for Garrus to grab his shoulder. "Look, I don't know what you used to do when fighting...wherever you came from, but as far as I can see, you have no barrier of any form and no long range projectiles either. You can't just go krogan it up in a place like this...sorry about that Wrex." Garrus apologizes to his nearby compatriot.

"Hmph." Wrex grunts out as he crosses his arms before leaning against a metal wall. Before he can turn his head back to Adam, Garrus sees something in his peripheral that causes him to freeze. A knife, the one on the back of his left foot, is now pointed directly at his jugular to his surprise alongside the foot aswell. Before anything can be done, the blade then starts to vibrate to the groups confusion. "Time to show you that having HF weapons can beat your shitty guns anyday." Adam says as he puts his leg near the now moved door that was impeded into the elevator.

Jumping forward, Adam then spins in place before flowing his leg through the door. Facing the group, Adam raises his left leg to swing quickly at the general area of Shepard. What occurs is 3 pieces of the metal door to begin flying past his face so close it would've cut him and then go through the wall behind him into the medical bay. Looking back at Adam shocked, Adam only taps the ground he is on to show the now burnt and smoking ground that he is on. "And you were saying about barriers?" Adam chides Garrus as he could barely keep up with the reaction time. "Wha...?" Tali starts as she can't believe what just happened. "Us Cyborg ninja's are able to dodge and deflect projectiles all the while using our High Frequency Blades to destroy anything that it came into our way...Do you want a further demonstration about why they call me Tornado?" Adam says as he puts his hands on his swords to accentuate his seriousness.

"No..I don't think I need anymore shown, I believe I have more than enough of an impression of you to make the decision for you to go on this mission without any problems." Shepard replies as Adam grins.

End of chapter 1

Hope to see you guys for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

The metal is flashed for all to feel.

Hello guys! I hope you will enjoy the second chapter of the metal from the past is unsheathed.

Disclaimer. I don't own Metal gear solid, mass effect, Ruronni Kenshin, nor any music shown in this fiction. The only thing I can own is Adam's and his mech.

Planet Noveria.

Year, 2183 C.E.

* * *

Closing into the hanger, Shepard takes a look at his compatriots after finishing checking on his sidearm. Turning his gaze to Wrex, he see's to his somewhat worry that the Krogan is eagerly waiting to be led out into a brawl; but still hold a bit of calmness in his body. To Garrus who is right next to him, he has finished updating his visor with his new Avenger IV Assault rifle with its modifications.

Hearing a clack as the two alliance soldiers Kaiden and Ashley go about slapping a new ammo block into their weapons. Tali is checking on her diagnostics of her shields and suit. But to Shepard's immediate interest is the two new people going onto the mission. Liara, who is around Ashley's size, is wearing a spare suit of Onyx III and an side pistol that she found. Looking worried as this is her second foray into combat, Shepard replies. "Mrs. T'Soni." This causes her to jump in place as she stutters out. "Y-Yes Commander?" Remembering how jumpy Jenkins was jittery on his first mission and not wanting a repeat of what occurred to him, Shepard then puts his right hand onto her shoulder to calm her down.

"Call me Shepard, ok?" Shepard replies before getting a nod from the Asari before he continues. "Are you sure you want to head out again?" He gets a pause from the century old Asari before she replies somewhat shyly. "Yes, I want to be of use to you outside of the research into the Protheans and your mind..." Liara is then rebuffed by Wrex saying. "If you don't cower in place again like last time." Shepard is about to reply to the Experienced Krogan when the last member to go out with him beats him to it. "If she wants to prove herself then let her. If she slows down then I'll pick up the slack." Adam replies as he shakes his hands about.

Garrus then has to look at their newest companion with some scrutiny. "I only hope that you can back that up Weather-man." Adam only looks at the nick-name in somewhat surprise before laughing at it. "That's a pretty good one pal. I'm going to have to remember that." Adam then only reassuringly pats Liara on her back. "Now..." Feeling the ship stop in place, Adam continues. "Let's Rock." Going through the door before anyone can stop him, Adam then is greeted by the cold wind on his metallic body to his surprise. "This way smart guy." Ashley replies as she goes past him to the other side of the catwalk. Letting out a sound of annoyance, Adam only obliges by following the group somewhat begrudgingly.

* * *

Play The Stranger I remain, Dual mix.

Heading up to the checkpoint, Adam is then greeted with 1 human female and 2 human males to her sides. "Freeze." The woman demands as she then points at Shepard. "I thought It was said that I was a Specter for confirmation?" Shepard replies confused as one of the males next to the female sergeant makes a quick scoff at this. "A human Spectre? Are you kidding me?" The other man jokes aswell. "What's next? Krogan Hippies?" Wrex Growls at this and is about to pull out his shotgun to release said anger, but Adam only holds his arms across to make him back off slightly.

"Take that back you son-of-a-Bitch." Adam says in a threatening voice as the guy only scoffs at this. "What? The human spectre part or the Krogan Hipp-!?" The guy only freezes in place alongside the other guards as Adam is infront of his face with a HF Knife touching his lower jaw which goes through his barrier and onto his skin, searing it slightly as the group can't believe what is happening. "Say you're sorry or else you're gonna lose half of your face punk." Adam confirms as the female sergeant pulls out her shotgun to point at Adam's face. "Get away from my subordinate now!" She demands only for the group to pull out their weapons and abilities in preparence for a fight.

"I don't think you heard me clearly." Adam replies once again before smashing his empty right hand into the nearby part of the wall, obliterating it quite loudly to the female sergeants shock alongside everyone else. "Say..Sorry." Adam repeats to which the guy starts to panic as Adam says. "Oh well, looks like you are going to need a new guard lady." To this, Adam prepares to cut the guy but he then quickly shouts. "Ok! Ok! I'm Sorry! God-Damn!" Adam then smiles before replying. "Thank you." and then takes his weapon away before walking back to the group. "Sergeant Yamada stand down! It's confirmed that he's a Spectre!" A voice over the comms replies which causes Yamada to put down her weapon alongside everyone else.

"Get going now." Yamada replies as Shepard nods to this. Walking through the doors, the man who was grabbed by Adam then immediately uses some medigel on his face to ease the pain.

* * *

Inside the building.

"What in the hell was that?" Shepard demands to Adam as he only starts walking up the steps, gathering quite a bit of attention due to his attire. "If I didn't do it, Wrex would've knocked him off of the railing and then hell would've happened. Just saved time." Adam replies before walking through the scanner infront of the building, the alarm going off to which multiple weapon turrets pop up infront of him and he prepares to pull his weapons out...

"Wait!" A voice quickly sounds out to Adam's notice. Taking his hand off of the sheath holding the sakabato, Adam then turns to see the person belonging to the voice, an Asari, reply. "Sorry, the system does this against people carrying weapons. It's a safety precaution." After finishing apologizing, the Asari pushes a couple of buttons on a glowing console on her hand to Adam's interest before the Turrets retract.

Walking up to the counter, Shepard then replies. "Excuse me ma'am?" Turning her attention from Adam to the person asking her the question, she answers. "Yes Spectre?" Shepard inwardly grimaces as he wants people to use his name instead of Spectre, but one thing at a time. "Has anything gone through here beside us that was unusual?" Shepard asks as the Asari only ponders for a moment.

"An Asari Matriarch was just through here a little while ago. I believe her name was Benezia..yes, Matriarch Benezia and her guards came through here just a couple of days ago." Liara then immediately replies "What? She's here?" Adam only looks at the girl before replying. "Someone you know?" To this Liara then nods before whispering in his ears. "She's my mother." Quirking an eye to this, Adam only replies. "Well..then it's a good thing you can meet up with her right? You can probably tell her how you're doing and all." Adam then gets a facepalm from Shepard which only makes him further confused.

Liara then mutters into his ear once again. "She's working with Saren..." Wincing at this, Adam then apologizes to Liara. "Sorry bout that...wait...does that mean that my contract includes her into the equation?" Adam ponders as Shepard and Liara widen their eyes at this info before Liara then waves her hands quickly to get his attention. "No! You just need to knock her out!" To this Adam nods after finally understanding the situation.

"Ok, Got it." Adam answers before seeing the group finally get through the scanner without anymore problems. "So let's go and give her one heck of a reunion." Adam jokes before walking forward. "Is he going to be this distracting for our mission Commander?" Ashley inquires as Shepard only shrugs.

5 minutes later.

"I told you I'm sorry alright!" Adam apologizes loudly to Shepard as he only frustratingly walks to the head of the facility. "Sorry? You were going to eviscerate an Elcor!" Shepard retorts before Adam once again continues. "How was I supposed to know it was an alien! It looked like a Jellyfish to me! And I know that they conduct Electrolytes quite well so I was..." Adam is interrupted by Garrus who is trying to keep himself from laughing at this situation. "Planning to make him into sushi?" Adam only looks at the Turian before answering. "Yeah!" Garrus only starts to snort at this info to which Shepard only facepalms.

"Look, we'll get you more food after the mission alright!" Shepard promises to Adam so to get through the day somewhat easier. "Ok...but you'd better hurry up! I was tought to grab energy where I can!" Adam states as they reach the desk of the receptionist. "Hello, Mr. Shepard? You can go talk with the director now." the lady replies as she lets everyone but Adam go into the room.

"Oh come on...Why can't I go in there!?" Adam complains as the lady admits to him. "Because I need to talk to you about something." This peaks Adam's interest as he then quits his whining before replying. "I'm listening." Adam then gets an answer from the receptionist replies. "I know that guy in there, he won't let you guys leave this place unless you leave the planet itself."

"Well then why did you send Shepard into...oh wait I get it. A diversion, smart." Adam compliments the women before asking. "So what do I need to do to get to there then?" Adam, while having great weapons, has to follow one of Shepards rules...No destroying stuff when he's not there! "Well, talk to a Turian named Lorik Qui'in. He should be at the Hotel bar upstairs." The women replies as Adam nods to this. "Thank you miss?" "Parasini, Gianna Parsini." Gianna replies to which the 'Weather-man' as Garrus joked, thanks her.

After he does this, Adam hears Shepard come out of the office in the back in frustration. "Damnit, stupid politicians." Ashley mutters as Garrus replies. "Some thing's never change." "We need to find a way to get into the facility-.""I think that has solved itself Shepard." Adam interrupts the Commander as he gets off of the desk to gesture for the group to follow him.

Shrugging as they had no better plans, the group follows him to the elevator in the Hotel. "So what's the plan?" Shepard inquires as Adam answers. "That secretary Gianna Parsini told me a way to get us on our way. We have to find a Turian named Lorik Qui'in, apparently him and that guy Annaleis don't get along as she was afraid he was watching us talk on the camera's." The group look at eachother in some form of surprise at this knowledge. "Well...that's resourcefull." Wrex admits as they stop on their floor. Getting out of the cramped Elevator, Shepard is immediately talked to by some employee.

"That Male human at the hotel bar, he's a sales rep for Binary Helix. His name is Rafeal Vargas. I need you to speak with him." Shepard, who is surprised at such an random request, replies. "Do you know who I am?" He then gets a response in a monotone voice from the asari in front of him. "Everyone here knows who you are, dull stone. That Makes you ideal for my job. You are a known Quantity. Or so Vargas will Think. He will assume you are here to investigate his company's dirty laundry. That will Distract him from your*This gets a quirk of the eye from Shepard as the asari corrects her statement.*-my-real intentions."

Before Shepard can even think of the legality of such a thing, he is interrupted by Adam pushing the Asari from him before replying in a loud voice which is large enough to catch a good number of people's attention. "Sorry lady, but Corporate Espionage is a bloody job in of itself and we aren't here to play a war for you or your moneybags." Adam then see's that the person in question, Rafeal Vargas, widen his eyes and quickly double check his omni-tool for any intrusion. Letting out a quick breath of displeasement, the Asari starts to reply. "That was a dumb move human, you should just stay out of our wa-!?" The Asari is interrupted by Adam slamming his sheathed weapon into her neck, causing her to wheeze from the lack of air.

"Be quiet or else I'm going to need to shed some blood in this place of dining, and I don't want to be the one cleaning up all of what is returned here either. So why don't you just go back to your deskjob and have less worry of a cybernetic human with swords about to cut you in half." To emphasize said threat, Adam then starts to pull out the Muramasa blade, to which causes the Asari to bolt in shock at this. "Tch! Does anyone in this place even have the courage to do anything?" Adam replies aloud his frustration as he puts the slightly pulled out blade back into the sheath. Before anyone of Shepard's group can reply to that, a person raises his glass to Adam's statement. "I believe that we all do human, its just a question of whether we want to or not."

Turning his gaze toward the speaker, Adam is greeted by Turian that they were looking for, Lorik Qui'in. Gesturing for him to sit down, Adam gladly does so as he looks directly at the person who they were going to talk to. "Afternoon, do you want a drink?" Lorik inquires as Adam looks at the menu...and then decides against ordering anything as he has no clue what is in any of the food/drinks. "Sorry, not thirsty. But thanks for the offer." Adam politely replies while putting his hands onto the table, fingers interwoven with eachother. Shrugging at this, Lorik replies. "Whatever suits you just fine Human." Lorik then takes another drink from his cup before Adam decides to inquire about why Gianna said that he could help him.

"I was told by someone that you could help us get a way out of here and into a facility on the planet...is that true?" Adam then see's a pause from the turian as he then turns his full attention to the cyborg ninja. "And if it's true?" "If it gets me to prove to the man behind me that I can do a mission then I'll do it." Adam answers as if it was as true as the world was a small part of the universe.

Sighing at this, Lorik puts his glass down to begin talking further. "Well, you know my name, but I guess you didn't know that I'm the Manager for the local Synthetic Insights office...atleast for the moment." "For the moment?" Kaiden asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption." Lorik then takes a pause before continuing. "The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took control of rents." Adam then realizes the reasons why he is in trouble.

"So he found out you were gathering evidence and while you are out here, sulking, he is ravaging your office to be implanting evidence that will make you seem guilty..am I correct Mr. Qui'in?" Adam replies with the somewhat manager sighing. "Yes. His hired goons are Ransacking my office to find it at this moment..." Looking around at the group, Lorik continues. "I suspect your goal lies outside this port...which Mr. Anoleis is disinclined to do. If you can recover the evidence from my office. I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits." Lorik is then stopped from further continuing as Adam raises his hand before looking at Shepard. "If you want Commander, I can do this myself while you guys get some R and R." Adam asks as Shepard shakes his head. "Nah, I think we can handle a few hired thugs without too much trouble...right guys?" Shepard then gets a nod from the group(Liara doing is somewhat hesitantly.).

Turning his attention back to Lorik, Adam replies. "So...any plan's you have? Or do you want uis to rampage a little?" Quirking an eye at the last part, Lorik replies. "I do have a plan. However, there is one other...what is that charming human expression? 'Fly in the lotion'? Violence against Mr. Anoleis thugs may be necessary. He has members of Henshan's security team searching my offices. He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo, the head of the security team and who you've probably met at the gate to this wonderful little place Anolies has, is unaware of their outside employment."

Shepard, realizing that he may have to kill cops, is about to object when Adam replies. "Done." This causes the group to look at him shocked (Wrex slightly less as he has done it once before, but the quick reply takes him off guard.)before Lorik continues. "Excellent. Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator." Alongside the pass is a small device that Adam has no clue of its purpose, but takes it anyway as Lorik replies. "The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive on the computer and it will auto-execute." Walking away from the table, Adam hears what the Turian replies next. "Oh, and do try to keep the blood stains off the carpets would you?"

Waving to the Turian as he makes his way up the stairs, Adam is immediately caught up to by Shepard who quickly replies. "What in the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to cause a scene!?" Adam only shrugs Shepard aside before continuing further ahead. "I told you that I could handle things by myself, now you have to see first hand how a desperado operative operates...besides, this isn't the first time i've killed corrupt security forces." Adam replies before rounding the corner. Shepard, cursing under his breath, motions for the group to hustle as they quickly double time it up the staircase. By the time they reach the top, they see no sign of the cyborg. "Son of a bitch!" Ashley curses as Kaiden replies. "How in the hell did he-!?" Shepard only shakes his head before seeing a flash of silver by the nearby Krogan down the hall. "Their he is!" Garrus proclaims as they then charge forward, trying to bottleneck the guy. What happened next is that the said cyborg is nowhere in the room!?

"Huh!?" Tali starts as she re-checks her sensors. What they do notice in the said room is one HF Knife imbedded near the middle computer? Going closer, Shepard realizes that the computer was used to send some message and not in any legal form. Beginning the hack, Shepard doesn't notice Adam looking at him from above before going outside the door upside down silently and toward the elevator...

Reading the logs, Shepard sees that apparently some doctor is apparently in danger and in the Newton system..."I'll have to check this out later. Right now however..." Shepard starts as he picks up the HF knife, the blade vibrating in his hands before he hears a voice from behind him. "I'll take my weapon back now, thank you very much." Adam replies as he plucks the weapon from Shepard's hand. Turning rapidly around with his side-arm drawn, Shepard is about to consider pulling the trigger when his target is gone from sight. "Over here." A voice sounds from above the warriors of the Normandy. Looking up, the crew see the impossible, Adam standing on the roof like it was the floor.

"What the Hell!?" Wrex curses as he points his weapon upward, not trusting anything the guy can do with all of his abilities thus far. "Geez, I help you find a group that had something to do with an Thresher Maw outbreak on Akuze and this is how I'm repaid?" Adam replies as Shepard looks at his omni-tool in shock. "What!?" Shepard roars as he pulls out his assault rifle as well. "Thought it would interest you Commander as you were there apparently from the rumors I heard on the ship." Adam then jumps off of the ceiling to land right on his feet infront of the group.

"How did you know that this terminal had any information about that?" Kaiden inquires while preparing a warp biotic attack incase he decides to do anything. "I know because I can read and speak Binary dumb-ass." Adam explains as they look at eachother confused. Sighing, Adam explains. "As long as it has an electronic function, I can talk with it. And unless you can tell me that you can do the same, these computers are rather interested by my presence. So after humoring them, they told me pretty much everything here...infact," Adam points at Liara who quirks an eye. "It told me about your doctorates, your medical history, and even that you have a degree in programming." That took the group by surprise. "You can program drones?" Garrus asks, somewhat surprised at the fact that a young asari could be that good.

Blushing at the attention, Liara replies modestly. "Y-Yes, I know how to handle the things involved with such a thing quite well, it actually surprised some peers." Clapping his hands together loud enough to get the groups attention, Adam then replies. "Now that my ability has been handled, can we get to the computer?" The group look at eachother before nodding.

* * *

Synthetic Insights.

Exiting the elevator, Shepard and the group are heading forward until a female ERCS guard orders them. "Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed." To which her nearby turian comrade is pointing his assault rifle at Shepard. "Lorik Qui'in gave us this pass madam." Shepard replies as the ERCS guard looks at him quizzically. "Qui'in? He's under investigation, are you working for him?" Shepard only replies. "Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down. Does Captain Matsuo know you're here?" The guard only defends in her response. "Hey, I'm not the one who wants Qui'in. Anoleis has a Varren up his ass about this guy. How about this? You pretend you didn't see us, We'll pretend we didn't see you." The guard then walks away with her Turian companion as Adam replies. "Well, I'm surprised." Shepard then looks at him. "About?" Adam only answers. "The fact that you ignored the 3 turian's that're on the balcony about to fire." This causes the group to immeaditaly go into cover as a nearby shot niks Adam across his face.

Looking disinterested, Adam asks Liara a question as people were still trying to shoot at him. "Hey!" Liara then is josteled in her place as a nearby richochet occurs near her foot. "Yes Mr. Adam's!?" Adam only replies thus. "Call me Tornado Adam's when we are in combat Liara, I don't call you T'soni now do I?" Adam gets a nod before he continues, the shooter's looking frustrated as they can't seem to hit Adam for some reason.

"Does what you say about you're mother extend to these idiots?" Adam points at another group, 2 human and a Turian, bringing out their shotgun's for a rush tactic. "Huh?" Shepard questions Adam as he looks at him. "Because I charge per fight instead of the whole mission when I'm in this state. Aswell as that, taking these guys down lethally is a drag. They can't even aim properly at me and I'm barely moving to dodge their shots." Adam rebuffs at the shooters who curse loudly at him.

"WHAT?! You didn't say you charged per fight!" Kaiden roars over the gunfire as he tries to return the favor. "Didn't you read the contract papers in my capsule that I gave you?" Adam replies as Tali brings the thing out. "Where in the hell did you put anything like that in there!?" Tali shouts as she flips through the 50 individually paged contract. "Section H-28, paragraph 7, page 93." Adam replies matter of factly as Tali looks at him dumbly. "There's only 50 pages you Boshtet!" Tali roars as Adam retorts. "Well look on the back of the pages then! They're double-sided!"

Adam then gets a groan from Tali as she looks at the right spot. "What the hell!? You can get a 1 week leave during the combat mission if anyone on your side of the contract hits you!?" Tali asks as Adam only replies to the shooters. "Hey! Dumb-asses! Can you wait a moment until we get this matter sorted out before you start charging like bulls!" Adam's voice causes the shooting and the going to soon charge shotgunners to stop in their place, surprised at what he said.

"Uh...sure?" One guard replies as they get into some defensive cover before switching to their sniper rifles...and waiting. Turning his attention back to Tali, Adam replies. "Yeah...and since you shot me before, you're glad I don't sue you for damage to company property." Tali only gawks as she replies. "Huh!?" Adam rolls his eyes before continuing. "Never-mind, just hurry up and read the damn part so I can get back to my question to Liara." Adam replies as he then taps his foot impatiently.

"In the occurence of a Desperado LLC cyborg is operating under 75% capacity and not given refueling by contractee, he is allowed to charge per battle instead of mission at his own discretion to compensate for the lack of energy/repair paid for by the Contractee...Son of a Bitch!" Tali groans as she throws the papers to the ground and is about to incinerate them until Adam replies. "I already copied down your signing of the document Tali Zorah. And if you fail to comply I will demand your flotilla pay me a fee that is equal to half of your entire fleet." Adam replies as Tali looks at him in horror.

"You wouldn't!" Tali screams as she covers her visor with her empty left hand. "I would and will if you don't shut up and let my answer go through!" Adam's eye's glow red, giving him a more demonic appearance and causing Tali to go back into cover and mumble about 'stupid cyborgs'. "I heard that Zorah, I'm in the middle of deciding between a carrier or a cruiser at the moment..." Adam threatens as Tali shuts up. Turning his attention back to Liara, Adam asks. "Now, do you want the people to die or not!?" Adam asks as Liara tries to contemplate the decision. However, one stupid guard. Who is answering the commotion, decides to pull out his sniper rifle and take a shot at Liara. The shot hits her and takes her shield out in one go, the force causing her to spin in the air and let out a scream. "Kiii!" Liara then lands into Adam's extended arms before he puts her down.

"Mission parameters set. Killing all opposing personal." Adam's eyes glow red as he turns around, miss-hearing Liara's scream as to kill, Adam's mind is set. His eyepatches going over his eyes, Adam pulls out the Muramasa and the Sakabato. "Okay you sorry excuses for cops...listen up." These words get the attention of the ERCS personal as he shouts. "Since I'm ordered to kill you guys instead of knocking you out, sorry if I get bored and disinterested in your dying lives. But I think it's time..." Adam then gets into a combat stance as the ERCS personal ready their weapons onto him. "For the Tornado to go on a rampage!" Adam's proclamation ends with his visor folding around him, the blue glow from the 3 eyes disturbing the people there as he charges forward.

* * *

Play the Only thing I've ever known Maniac agenda mix.

Getting into the midst of the snipers around the corner, Adam then smashes all of the guns in their hands by the sakabato's power. One ERCS personal is pulling out their shotgun but is interrupted by the fact that his right arm is no longer their, rended in a gory display of heat and blood from his body. The shotgun in it's still twitching throes of a dead arm, nerves sporadically going with the last of the energy from the body it came from.

Before the arm lands onto the ground, Adam spins around to decapitate the head of the turian behind him. The head then flies into the air, raining blood and grey matter as Adam jumps above the last two of this group to spiral slash in the air. Destroying the head of the decapitated Turian. Continuing onward from the path of the sword, Adam slices the remaining members in a diagonal sweep, sending half of the torso's to slide off while the legs crumple to the ground. "You bastard!" A nearby guard curses toward Adam as he fires a Carnage blast from his shotgun.

Spiralling once more, Adam uses the back of the muramasa to 'catch' the carnage blast before redirecting it at the Turians on the balcony. The turian's had no time to react and were slaughtered from the explosion, sending a red rain across the room to which Shepard's group had to close their mouths to avoid blood from getting into it. Sheathing the Sakabato, Adam then pulls the trigger on the weapon, shooting it across the area and into the gut of the person who fired the Carnage attack. He then flies into the air, slamming into the ceiling as the Sakabato imbedes itself into the ground near the dead trio of turians. Jumping up, Adam only replies. "Goodbye." He then shouts. "Hiten-Mitsurugi style! Ryushosen!" Adam then slams his free left hand into the back of the muramasa blade as it slashes through the ERCS soldier, splitting him cleanly in half and drenching Adam in his blood.

Not giving the now dying body a breather, Adam then jumps off of the ceiling to begin hacking the body into multiple chunks before grabbing something from the remains of the dead person before landing onto the ground flawlessly. Looking closer, we can see that it's the ERCS members heart!? "What is he-!?" Liara starts before Adam puts the heart near his blade, destroying it and causing a slight red aura to appear around him. Looking around the area for more opponents, Adam see's that the remaining members here have retreated. "Cowards." Adam says as he flicks the muramasa blade downward, the blood slicking off quickly before he sheathes it. Walking up to his sakabato, Adam then pulls it out of the ground and repeating what he did with the Muramasa. However, unlike the Muramasa, the only thing on the blade is dust...not a single drop of blood landed onto any part of the blade.

Stunned at what just happened, Shepard's group are in silence. Not for the carnage, but for that fact that he didn't get hit once by guns and for the cleans of the cut. "Damn...he'd make a fine krogan...If he wasn't so fucking fast." Wrex admits in a sign of praise as the group come out of their 'cover' to begin the way up the steps. After they reach the top, they see Adam still in combat mode and waiting for the group. "The battle's over Adam, you can retract your visor now." Shepard replies as he needs to see the face of Adam to make sure that he's still a person underneath that mask. For safety or for fear, none can say.

Hearing a hiss as the Visor's open, Adam's face is spotless from the blood as he looks at the group with his red eyes. "Thanks for saying that Shepard. The contratee is the one who can tell me to stand down." Adam explains as he then starts to walk away from the group. "Where are you going?" Kaiden asks as Adam replies. "To get the evidence remember?" This causes the Sentinel to grumble before following alongside Shepard and the others.

Getting to the computer, Adam only flips the OSD into the air before sliding it into the port on the computer somewhat stylishly. Waiting for the file to be downloaded, Shepard believes that now is the time to talk about Adam's...combat. "Adam." Shepard starts as Adam only quirks an eye toward him. "Yeah?" Crossing his arms, Shepard continues. "We need to set some more ground rules." This causes a look of confusion onto Adam's face as he then leans against the computer desk. "More? I thought that what you said was a mouthful earlier, so what's the reason for the addition?" Adam asks, interested for the reason. Shepard then takes a deep breath before he answers. "You need to stop killing so crazily." Adam only takes a step forward as he replies. "What?" Shepard then takes a step forward aswell, not being intimidated by Adam's powerful being. "You heard me, unless I give the say so, you aren't killing like that anymore. Do it again and you're fired." Shepard Threatens as Adam only meets his stare quietly...

"*Sigh* Looks like I have no other choice, fine. You're the boss after all." Adam conceids as he flips the sheath holding the Muramasa behind his back, upside down and not able to be pulled out. He then flicks his left hand out before test drawing his Sakabato. "Tch..looks like this is going to be interesting." Adam states before resheathing his weapon and then addresses Shepard a question as well. "And for the record, If I'm killing someone, tell me before hand so I switch to my Muramasa."

This causes Wrex to ask. "Why? Its a bladed weapon on the back of it right? Just use it." Adam only glares at Wrex before replying. "I don't kill with this Sakabato stupid. I use it to either increase the power of my Muramasa or to disarm opponents...not for killing." Adam then gets a silence from the group as the File has finished uploading into the OSD. Spinning around in a circle, Adam then swipes the OSD out of the computer before putting it into Shepard's hands. "Now lets get going already." Adam replies as he then begins to walk away. The group follows from behind him. As they reach the balcony area where the three dead turians were, they see more people waiting for them.

The female of the group, walks forward to reply. "I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard." Shepard, taken aback for a moment, replies in kind. "You have me at a disadvantage, Miss...?" The women scoffs at this before replying in a high and mighty tone of voice. "Oh, now you're going to show some respect? I'm Sergeant Kaira Stirling, Elanus Risk Control Services. Anoleis would throw you offworld for what you did here." Kaira then demonstrates the carnage wrought from Adam's rampage.

"I won't." Kaira's two comrades from behind her move forward with their assault rifle's primed. "You know what we did to Cop killers on my world?" Ashley then scoffs at this. "What a load of crap. You're here off-duty, breaking law for bribe money." This causes the sergeant to glare at her, her hands spasming somewhat. Trying to calm the situation down, Shepard starts to talk but is interrupted by Adam replying. "I'm the guy who killed all of your people Sergeant, if you have any problems with such a thing. They go through me and only me." Adam then see's the sergeant slightly grin at this as she replies snidely. "Well, then after I kill the rest I'll torture you personally."

Kaira then has a blue aura around her hand before shouting as she throws the attack at Ashley. "Starting with this bitch!" Kaira roars as Shepard dives between Ashley from the attack as he gets hit hard, flying up into the air before slamming into a wall. Coughing up blood from the sheer force of it as he falls downward. "Shepard!" Tali and Kaiden shouts out as Adam sees the blood falling to the ground..and impact it.

* * *

play Lupin the fire by Seamo.

"You're dead now." Adam states as he only charges forward, the group behind him more concerned for Shepard's safety until Kiara replies. "I don't need guns to kill you." Adam only returns the comment. "Neither do I Bitch." Jumping into the air to avoid a Biotic Throw from Kiara. Flipping around in Mid-air. Adam then spirals, his leg blades flipping down as he grabs his knifes. Throwing them in a rain of movement, Adam destroys one of the comrade's Assault rifles while killing the other one. Split into three uneven pieces as the blood flies high into the air, acting as camouflage for the Cyborg.

Angry that one of her comrades is dead, the Sergeant then fires a warp blast into the mist and only getting one implosion. Thinking that the Cyborg died, Kaira is misplaced in her thoughts as the only thing to come down is the remains of her dead comrade. "What!?" Kaira roars as Garrus fires a Sniper rifle round at her comrade. Knocking her back and severely injuring her. Before she could react, Adam lands onto the ground with his back blades roaring into the air as he landed on his hands. Stabbing his leg blade on his right leg into the abdomen of the weakened Guard, Adam only roars before throwing her into Kaira's body, who only knocks her away as she splits apart. Preparing another warp blast, Kaira is take off of her guard as Adam is nowhere to be seen!?

"Where are you!?" Kaira roars as Adam only replies. "Over here." Widening her eyes as she realizes the voice came from the discarded body of her comrade, Kaira can only turn her head in time to see Adam jump off of the split body onto the ground infront of Kaira. Spiraling his feet around, Adam cuts off Kaira's felt leg. As she falls toward Adam, Kaira's last words are. "You son of a-!?" Adam stays silent as he bends his knee's, causing the leg blades to fold back as he then Kicks Kaira into the air.

Building up power in his arms, Adam flies off of the ground and toward Kaira, however spinning around counter-clockwise with his foot blades back out. Drilling into her and causing multiple bloody chunks to start flying over the area. Grabbing her heart with his feet, Adam only replies. "Dead on!" before flipping back down onto the ground. The blood left on him from earlier is shaked off from the force of the landing and makes it look like red dust is around his body. The heart, flicked up into the air by Adam's feet. Is then grabbed into his hands before being crushed in them.

"Damn..." Wrex replies as the group see's Adam only looking menacing without his visor on. "Now let's get Shepard shall we?" Adam replies as the group starts to go to their fallen leader. "Ugh.." Shepard groans after being roused from unconsciousness. "Damn Shepard, that bitch Kaira sure knew how to do a biotic throw." Kaiden admits as Shepard shakes his head to get the ringing out of his ears. "What Happened?" Shepard asks as he is grasping his head. "Do you want the long or short version?" Adam asks as Shepard groan once again. "The one in which it doesn't give me a headache."

Shepard then gets this reply from Adam. "The short version then. After you got thrown out of Kansas, I killed the sergeants comrades before drilling the bitch to oblivion with my leg blades." Shepard then looks at him. "Didn't I say no more killing crazily?" Adam only grins. "You meant my Muramasa, not my other weapons Boss." Shepard only groans again. "How in the hell are we going to explain this to Lorik?" Shepard asks as Wrex replies. "You tell him you didn't get blood on the carpet...just everywhere else." Groaning again as he feels a migrane coming, Shepard then replies. "Lets just get the hell out of here." To this, the group agrees.

* * *

End chapter 2

Hope to see you guys for chapter 3.


End file.
